Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Alchemy
Alchemy was completely reworked in 0.7.0, allowing for it to be greatly expanded! There are over 50 recipes that can be made, and each has their own niche use! __TOC__ Alchemy Guide The Alchemy guide is a reference resource in-game that can be found next to the Adventurer's Guide. Throughout the game, pages are found, detailing recipes that can be made. A standard page looks like this: Below it is a visual table of recipes associated with the category the page describes. Creating Potions Every seed type has a potion counterpart, and the potion you create may relate to one of the seeds used. Using multiple of the same type of seed will increase the chance for this to occur. }}|heading = Creating Potions|image = Alchemy Guidebook Page.png}} Creating Runestones Tipping Darts }}|heading = Tipping Darts|image = Alchemy Guidebook Page.png}} Exotic Potions }}|heading = Exotic Potions|image = Alchemy Guidebook Page.png}} If a Scroll of Transmutation is used on a Potion, it will transform into its respective Exotic Potion, and vice versa. However, exotic potions cannot be converted back into their regular variants via alchemy. Adrenaline Surge * Corresponding Potion: Strength Shielding * Corresponding Potion: Healing Magical Sight * Corresponding Potion: Mind Vision Snap Freeze * Corresponding Potion: Frost Dragon's Breath * Corresponding Potion: Liquid Flame Corrosive Gas * Corresponding Potion: Toxic Gas Stamina * Corresponding Potion: Haste Shrouding Fog * Corresponding Potion: Invisibility Storm Clouds * Corresponding Potion: Levitation Earthen Armor * Corresponding Potion: Paralytic Gas Cleansing * Corresponding Potion: Purity Holy Furor * Corresponding Potion: Experience Exotic Scrolls Alchemical Energy Food * Meat + Ration of Food + Pasty --> Meat Pie ** 9 energy ** gives 450 turns where health regen rate is doubled and hunger does not increase * Blandfruit + Seed --> Cooked blandfruit ** 3 energy ** In effect the potion associated with the seed. When thrown, leaves behind blandfruit chunks that can be eaten. * Mystery Meat --> Stewed Meat ** 2 energy for 1 Mystery Meat, 3 energy for 2, and 4 energy for 3 ** Functionally identical to chargrilled meat. Bombs Combination Bombs These bombs explode like regular Bombs, but in a 5x5 radius rather than a 3x3 one. In addition, they do consistent damage no matter where the target is in that radius. These are the only enhanced bombs that have destructive explosions. Frost Bomb Firebomb Creates a blast of fire in the explosion radius. Holy Bomb Against Demonic and Undead enemies, deals an additional 66% of its damage roll as bonus damage. This ignores armor. It also will Blind those caught in the explosion briefly. Utility Bombs These bombs are completely unable to do damage. Woolly Bomb Spawns a field of sheep instead of exploding. The sheep block movement for 8-16 turns. Noisemaker Alerts all enemies on the floor and draws them to the bomb location repeatedly instead of exploding. Does not work on actively engaged enemies. Useful when combined with other AoE items and battle wands such as lightning. Flashbang Blinds and Cripples all entities who can see the bomb instead of exploding. Area of Effect Bombs Shock Bomb Creates an electric storm in the explosion radius that lasts an extended perioid of time. Regrowth Bomb Instead of exploding, creates a burst of regrowth which will grow grass and plants and heal allies identically to a healing dart. Also cures most ailments. Special Bombs Arcane Bomb Explodes in an expanded radius, ignores armor. Shrapnel Bomb Explosion hits every visible tile from where the bomb is thrown. Take cover! Brews Combination Brews Wicked Brew Frigid Brew Frostfire Brew AoE Infernal Brew Blizzard Brew Shocking Brew Caustic Brew Elixirs Healing Elixirs Restoration Vitality |heading = |width = auto}} Honeyed Healing When drank, acts like a normal healing potion, but also restores a bit of hunger. It can be thrown upon other mobs to heal them, and if thrown on a Bee, turns it into an ally. Important: you still cannot switch places with pacified bees, and will instead attack it. Pacified bees will not follow you to successive floors. Aquatic Rejuvenation Imbuing Elixirs These effects last for 60 turns unless otherwise indicated (like with Might). Dragon's Blood Icy Touch Toxic Essence |width = auto|heading = }} Might }}}} Spells Teleportation Spells Magical Porter Teleports an item to the next boss floor. For example, using it on a Sai on floor 6 will cause the Sai to appear in a chest at the beginning of floor 10. * Merchant's Beacon + Scroll of Identify * 4 Energy required * 8 are made at a time Phase Shift Missing the Lloyd's Beacon's zap effect? No longer! Randomly teleports the target, whether that be the player or an enemy/ally. * Scroll of Teleportation + Scroll of Terror * 6 Energy required * 8 are made at a time. Beacon of Returning Works like the old Set/Return function of the Lloyd's Beacon. * Scroll of Teleportation + Scroll of Magic Mapping * 10 Energy required. * 5 are made at a time. Environmental Spells Aqua Blast The targeted square will become water (unless it is a trap or door or pedestal), and each adjacent square has an 80% chance to become water too. Does no damage (even to fire elementals) but very shortly stuns enemies so that you don't sacrifice a turn casting the spell. Great to combo with lightning or frost! * Potion of Storm Clouds + Scroll of Identify * 4 Energy required * 12 are made at a time. Featherfall You can jump down a chasm without taking fall penalties. Wears off after the first chasm drop or after a short while. * Scroll of Lullaby + Potion of Levitation * 6 Energy required. * 2 are made at a time. Reclaim Trap Disarms a selected trap, giving the caster 20 turns of Recharging and Artifact Recharging. * Scroll of Recharging + Cursed Metal Shard * 8 Energy required * Makes 3 at a time. Item Spells Alchemize Lets the caster do one session of alchemy anywhere as if at a pot with no energy. This spell cannot be cast in view of enemies. * Potion of Liquid Flame + Scroll of Recharging * Requires 6 Energy. * 4 are made at a time. Magical Infusion The Magical Infusion we all know and love, this spell enchants an item in addition to upgrading it. If an enchantment already exists, said enchantment will not be removed by this spell. Recycle Turns a consumable into a different one of the same type (Well of Transmutation functionality that only works with consumables) Do not use on Scrolls of Upgrade or Potions of Strength; you'll be very disappointed. Also cannot create Stones of Augmentation or Enchantment. * Scroll of Transmutation + Scroll of Divination (Exotic Scroll of Identify) * Requires 6 Energy * 8 are made at a time. Curse Infusion The selected item is cursed and a curse enchantment is added if possible, overwriting existing curse enchantments and even positive enchantments. * Cursed Metal Shard + Scroll of Remove Curse * Requires 1 Energy. * 4 are made at a time. Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon